Career Day
Plot Ms. Bitters is assigning students their mentors for Career Day through the use of an aptitude test and a machine. Both Dib and Zim attempt to get their desired professions on the test, leading Dib to get paired with a Paranormal Investigator named Bill, while Zim gets stuck working at a McMeaties. However, when Zim misinterprets the "8 Billion Served" sign and thinks that the individuals in charge of the company are the leaders of the planet, he becomes dedicated to his job in hopes of being promoted to "Lord of All Humans." Unfortunately, thanks to the alignment of the planets during an event known as the Galactic Equinox, any aliens not on their home planet (including Zim) go through a hideous molt. Dib discovers this, and tries to get Bill to McMeaties in time to see the transformation, but Bill is more concerned with chasing after Count Cocofang, a cereal box mascot. Zim tries to get off work before 5:00 pm, when the equinox occurs, but is afraid of not getting promoted and stays on duty. At 5:00 pm, Zim goes through his revolting molt, causing chaos inside the restaurant, but it goes unnoticed by Bill, who is trying to stake a man dressed as Count Cocofang. When the molt ends, Zim is fired for destroying the restaurant and "Cocofang" gets away. Facts of Doom Cultural References *The device that Bill uses to examine the crop circle in this episode is somewhat similar to the device used to identify alien species in Men in Black. *The restaurant in this episode, MacMeaties, is a reference to the popular fast food McDonald's. *Count Cocofang and the cereal Cocosplodies in this episode is a reference to "Count Chocula" brand cereal. Trivia of Doom *Keef can be seen at the beginning of the episode. He is one of the first children out of the classroom, along with Zootch. *Mr. Elliot, Gaz's teacher seen in Parent Teacher Night, is in the crowd of people waiting outside the classroom at the beginning of the episode. *The MacMeaties in this episode is different than in past episodes because Jhonen disliked the way it looked in Germs. *Bill said that the galactic equinox would cause the galaxies to line up, though the planets merely lined up when the event actually occurred. *Zim's placement is ironic, considering that he was re-encoded as a Food Service Drone and spent time doing hard labor on Foodcourtia. *In the beginning of the episode, Melvin claims that he wants to be an astronaut. Melvin actually stated this same goal in the Original Pilot, but was ridiculed by both Ms. Bitters and Zim. *This episode confirms the fact that his PAK has him encoded as a food service drone, later revealed in The Frycook What Came from All That Space. *The fourth wall is broken in the beginning of this episode. When the camera pans to Dib, who begins to say what he's going to be when he grows up, the camera slowly turns to Melvin, after which Dib says "Hey, I wasn't finished yet!". *Gaz can be seen in the crowd of people, next to what looks like a Professor Membrane security guard from Battle-Dib, which went along with this episode when both aired. **Also, Gaz isn't in Ms. Bitters's class, so it is unknown why she is in with the crowd of people. *Second time GIR nor Zim's Base appears. Things You Might Have Missed *Old Kid can be seen in the mob of kids surrounding Count Cocofang. *When Bill and Dib first drive into the farmlands, you can hear animals sounds then a loud thud, as Bill had hit them with his car. *Second time Steve Ressel makes a cameo. The first was in Germs. *The machine that says POS 2000 has the POS part stand for Piece of ****. Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *Towards the end when Bill is saying "One day we'll catch him", look at Dib's shirt. The face's line mouth is curved downward, making it look like a sad face. *The face on Dib's shirt is also frowning when he points to the cow rolling in the field. *Near the beginning of the episode when Ms. Bitters proclaims "...all dreams inevitably end in implosions" the alphabet above the chalkboard is missing the letter "T" but then moments later, while handing out the blot test, the alphabet is seen with all letters (including "T"). *At the very beginning of the episode, when Brian says he wants to be a doctor, you can see Melvin behind him with GIR's nose. In the next shot, however, it's back to normal. Music Main Article: The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special *Dib Meets Mentor *Galactic Equinox *The Count *Zim's Goo Quotes Dib: What does identifying blotches have to do with our future career? Ms. Bitters: Oh, you poor doomed child. Ms. Bitters: Spoo, you're going to be a vet. Spoo: But I'm allergic to animals! Ms. Bitters: Silence! The machine has spoken. Dib: I think this one's fake. Bill: Ah! You’re just one of those skeptics, always questioning, always picking away at my theories. One day... (Dib points to a cow rolling around, implying it is making the crop circles) Bill: Ah, so the aliens are controlling the cow. Dib: That's not a supernatural cow! Zim: And then, how many promotions until I am made ruler of the planet? Simon: About... four... Ms. Bitters: Zim, the machine says that the only career you are suitable for is... Zim: Yes, yes, lord of humans! I will rule you all with an iron fist! Ms. Bitters: No, Zim. The machine has assigned you a career in fast food preparation. Zim: I will prepare food with my iron fist! Then I will work my way up to ruling you all with my fist! You, obey the fist! See also *Career Day (Transcript) *Career Day Screenshots Category:Season 1 Category:Zim Filmography Category:Dib Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Episodes Category:Minor Characters Category:Keef Filmography